Her eyes
by BelleBailey
Summary: songfic to her eyes. Danny can see love in Lindsay's eyes. Please read and review. I don't own CSI:NY. DL fluff.


Lindsay was walking toward the cops pub. Danny asked her to meet him there. Things were strange between them. Since that night, Mac has been putting them on different cases and they rarely got a chance to see each other. They had one date in the last month. Lindsay was praying things would get better. Finally Lindsay got to the pub. She quickly walked in from the freezing cold weather outside. Lindsay remembered the time Danny and her were there to hear Mac play. Oh the look on his face. Lindsay didn't see Danny so she found an empty table near the stage. The light dimmed down announcing someone was going on stages.

Lindsay was ignoring the music that began. She made aware of it but wasn't really listening to it, only enough to know that the song was 'Her eyes'. The most beautiful song she ever heard. She was busy wondering where Danny could be. He was supposed to be there 20 minutes ago. She was thinking maybe, since she was late, he went home. She tried calling him on his cell but it wasn't on. Someone began singing.

_She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light_

_When she gets paid, true religion gets it all_

_If they fit right. _

Lindsay turned around to see Mac and Danny playing the guitar, while Danny was singing. She watched him. He had his eyes closed and was paying attention to what he was singing.

_She's a little bit manic, completely organic_

_Doesn't panic for the most part_

Then Danny looked right at Lindsay.

_She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no_

_To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets_

_Like everybody, she's in over her head_

_Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds_

_She's a Gemini Capricorn_

_Thinks all men are addicted to porn _

_I don't agree with her half the time_

_But, damn I'm glad she's mine._

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies_

_That's where blue skies_

_Meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes, that's where I go_

_When I go home_

Lindsay was getting a pit in her stomach as Danny sang. He was singing to her and she loved it. As he sang he was telling Lindsay how much he loved her. How much she meant to him. Lindsay just stared at him. Mac was watching Lindsay during the whole song. He envied them. Danny was pouring his heart out to her and Lindsay was catching it with her eyes. Mac didn't get much of that chance with Clair. He agreed to help Danny for that reason. He saw Lindsay staring at Danny and in her eyes, he saw love.

_Tell me that she lives about a hundred lives_

_Scares me to death when she thinks and drives_

_Says cowboy hats make her look fat_

_And I'm so glad she's mine._

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies_

_That's where blue skies_

_Meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes, that's where I go _

_When I go home_

_She doesn't know the word impossible_

_Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're going to _

_She takes me as I am and that ain't easy_

_She's beautiful. So beautiful_

_And sometimes I think she's truly crazy_

_And I love it_

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies_

_That's where blue skies_

_Always meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes, that's where I go_

_When I go home_

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies_

_That's where blue skies_

_Always meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes, that's where I go_

_When I go home_

_She's not afraid, she just likes to use her night light. _

Everyone in the pub stood up and clapped. Danny and Mac bowed and walked off stage. Lindsay walked in the back of the stage and quickly found Danny. She ran into his arms and hugged him for a while.

"Danny, that was so sweet!"

Danny gave Lindsay one of his famous smiles. He spoke with his thick New York accent.

"I'm glad you like it."

Lindsay stood up on her tip toes and gave Danny a kiss. He put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. When they let go of each other, they saw Mac leaving with a smile on his face. Danny took Lindsay by her hand and guided her out of the pub. They took a walk to the park. When they arrived to the park, Danny and Lindsay found a bench and sat down.

"I've missed being with you, Lindsay."

"I've missed you, too."

"I asked Mac why he's kept us apart. He looked sad when he told me. He said that if the police chief found out about us, then one of us couldn't work there any more, but he's talked to the new police chief and said as long as we're were professional at work, we could work together. So I guess the next case it's you and me, Montana."

Lindsay was so happy, she started to cry. Lindsay looked into Danny's eyes and she could see the same thing that Danny saw in hers. Love.

The end

Please review. I don't own CSI:NY or "her eyes" JB and Pat M. do.


End file.
